Rain and Hair
by Simply Marina
Summary: "Am I cute enough to get a gift?"/"Like a kiss?"/"Maybe, maybe not."/"Let's do it." Slightly AU. First person point of view. Danny/Cathy. R&R?


I loved the way he always looks at me.

When I got to school, dripping with rain from the storm outside, I was anything but beautiful. I attempted to smooth down my hair before homeroom started, but as that went through my head, the warning bell rang. 'Great,' I thought, 'another day of looking gross.'

I walked casually to my locker, not eager to see anyone's reaction to my hair, especially his. When I reached homeroom, I started twirling my combination slowly, I jogged my memory of my locker combination song, which I had created to memorize the combo. _Right to clear it, come on, let's hear it…23, Left 8 digits, just don't fidget…_

And then I felt someone's warm sweet smelling breath on my neck. The person was whispering the rest of the song ever so quietly.

"…_31, now for the last…Don't go too fast. 6 and you're off to class…WHOO!!"_

When we were at our lockers once, he gave me that look that he knows makes me melt. He smoothly swiped out his phone from his back pocket, slid the keyboard out, and started texting. After about a minute I felt my phone vibrate from my jacket pocket. I fished it out and realized it was a text from him, as I smiled.

I remembered that his contact used to be his name, but he changed it because 'It takes skill to sweep a girl like you off her feet.' I had also questioned why there were hearts next to it, but he just smiled at that.

I debated whether I should read it or not. Just then, like he had psychic powers, he said, "Read it."

**1 NEW message**

**Mr. Spectacular **

I hit the smart key.

**Hey… u look nice 2day :)**

**Did u do sumthin w/ ur hair?**

I grinned as I thought he'd meant it as a joke. "Ha ha, very funny. It got wet in the rain."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, you look really cute right now."

"Shut up, you don't need to lie."

"I'm dead serious! Don't make me repeat it."

"Am I cute enough to get a gift?" I smirked flirtatiously. I knew he practically drooled when I flirted.

"Like a kiss?" He said looking at the floor. I knew he was stalling time while shifting awkwardly.

"Maybe, maybe not," I taunted. I'm glad I remembered to wear my favorite Very Berry lip balm.

"Let's do it," He said, looking up. We both tilting our heads ever so slightly, and leaned forward. Closer and closer I was to his mesmerizing smile. Closer and closer to his refreshing breathe. I could practically taste his spearmint gum. We were about to close the gap when…

"Hey! Let's not forget you students have classes to go to," Mrs. O'Leary cut through us. Her heels clicked crisply and sharply against the floor with a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' as if scolding us.

The final bell gave a loud obnoxious ring, indicating it was now time to go to homeroom.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess," I half-heartedly said. Disappointment painted my face.

"Wait," He grinned. I looked up and yet again, he gave me that look, saying 'Quick!'

Yet again I replayed the almost kiss. 'Smile, lean, feel, cut' again and again. However, this time it was different. My conscience was telling me annoying things.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely," I replied, while at the same time my nerdy conscience said _No!_

We both leaned in and this time, no interruptions._ Don't do it!_

Our lips met and closed the small gap between us. _You'll regret this!_

Sparks seem to fly everywhere and I tried storing this memory in my brain to the fullest. _Trust me, you'll be in trouble._

"STUDENTS!" Mr. Marshall, the principal said. "Get to class! That's two week detention for you mister," he signaled to 'Mr. Spectacular' on my right. "And you missy," He told me, "I can't believe my top notch student was caught like this. You shouldn't even be with a boy like that… one week of detention," He muttered something and walked away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just really wanted to kiss you right then."

"What about now?" I asked._ Not again!_

"What?" He questioned.

I leaned in and before he knew it I kissed his lips again. He was so in shock that he stumbled backwards a little. I released his lips and turned in the other way to walk to my first class. Just by knowing him, he was probably gaping. I decided to sway my hips as I walked; a trick my friend Stacy taught me.

"See you in science," I called over my shoulder. A faint 'yeah' was heard from behind me. My conscience decided to argue now.

_Nice job! You've detention with the Marshall for a week… all for a guy._

It's worth it! You have to admit he's pretty dang adorable.

_Yeah, but still. Don't say I didn't warn you._

I don't regret a thing.

***

I can't wait till science class because I love the way he always looks at me.

**Cool P.O.V.? I decided to do a different point of view for a change, and for that matter, a different couple (DanCath)! R&R?**


End file.
